The Masked Rescuer and the NuJisi
by Vampire's Gossip Girl
Summary: This time it's the right document  my mistake !   Katara gets captured and tortured by the firenation but a masked hero come and saves her. But what if she falls for him? How will her family/friends react? Rated T maybe M for violence
1. Captured

**Okay, something really embressing happened yesterday! I accidently uploaded the wrong document of another story!**

**Well this is the real chapter**

**I know I wrote that story before, deleted it then (I really hated myself for that). But now I'm going to rewrite it and make it better. So please have fun…**

**It's set somewhere in Book 2, Toph is already there but Zuko isn't in Ba Sing Se with his uncle.**

Masked Rescuer And The Anuish (Revised)

Chapter 1: Captured

I could feel the sharp pain in my legs, well almost every part of my body hurt but my legs were the worst. Slowly I opened my eyes to see a dark cell. My hands were chained above my head and my back leaned against the cold and wet wall.

I closed my eyes because there wasn't much to see and I had a bad headache. I tried to imagine that I was at the back home at South Pole. Imagining the snow falling on my face and smelling the fresh and cold air made me feel at least a bit better.

My daydreams were interrupted by a squeaking noise. I opened my eyes groaning. "What do you want from me?" I tried to sound strong and tough but my voice was only a whisper.

"The General wants to see you." A guard demanded and walked over to me. He unchained me and my hands fell down in my lap. They were sore and a bit bloody. I had no time to fight because I was dragged out of the room.

He pulled me along a long corridor to another room which was also dark, why didn't the Fire Nation have any candles or torches or whatever? The guard stopped in the middle of the room and lifted his arm. I heard the rattling of iron before my hands were pulled above my head. My toes were slightly touching the ground but the weight of my body pulled my arms down.

Suddenly the room lightened a bit up and a middle aged man stood in front of me. He watched me smirking and went around me. "I'm General Li, and this is my base therefore you're my prisoner until I say otherwise."

"What do you want from me?" I asked him, maybe he would give me an answer. "Just an answer to one simple question: Where is the Avatar?"

Of course, they wanted Aang but I wouldn't give in and just tell him what I knew. "Go to hell." I spat.

The General's answer was a punch across my face. "Okay, I give you one last chance before it gets really bad here. Now answer me."

I just kept silent and I didn't think that I could speak, his punch had been really hard.

"Very well, then we'll have it another way. AKITO!" The General screamed and suddenly the whole room was filled with light and the door opened.

"Yes, General Li. You called for me?" Akito asked as if Li had invited him for dinner not yelled for him.

"Make her talk." Li just demanded and walked outside. Now I had time to look around and saw tons of weapons and other things that seemed to be very useful for … torture.

**There is going to be some torture now, so if you don't like to read stuff like this you can skip it until the next note.**

"So waterbender, how would you like to start?" Akito asked sarcastically and walked over to me with a few long needles.

"Do you know what this is for?" He asked surrounding me. "They are chi-blockers, so the people who come here cannot defend themselves, but I like it when my toys struggle."

I shivered, and it was not because I was only in my bending outfit, it was because that guy really was a psychopath.

He walked away and came back with a leather whip, before I even realized what he was holding I felt a sharp pain running over my back.

That monster must have realized me shrugging because he said slyly. "I'm just beginning, but this can end now. All you have to do is tell me where the Avatar is."

"I don't betray my friends." I whispered but I'm quite sure he understood. So my torture began. I bit my lips not to yell in pain but I would not give him this satisfaction.

Somewhere between the 20th or 30th stroke he stopped and walked out of the room. First I was relieved but then he came back with a bag of coal.

He emptied the bag on the fireplace and let a guard lighten it with some firebending.

Akito held an iron bar into the fire until it glowed red and then came towards me. "Last chance." He said smirking and held the metal near my skin so that I could feel the heat.

I shook my head and bit my lip again, awaiting the pain. And I didn't have to wait long.

Akito pressed the iron into my skin and I bit my lip so hard that it began to bleed, he pressed stronger and stronger until I screamed in pain.

Then he held it into the fire and back on my skin.

In the next few hours, I learned how much the Firenation knew about torture and experienced it more than I would want.

Akito only stopped to ask me again and again of the location of Aang but always I would say that I would never pretend my friends. Finally, I fell unconscious.

**Okay from now on it won't be that bad you just need to know that she's been tortured.**

A noise outside my door made me wake up from my dreamless sleep. Every single part of my body hurt and lying on a wooden bank wasn't helpful either. I tried to sit up but after the first few inches I had to lie back down.

Then the cell door opened and a guard stood outside. "The General wants to see you again, waterscum." He belled and went towards me.

"Stand up." I tried to move but I was too weak. "I'll get you to the General one way or another."

"I can't move, you idiot." I said, I wanted to be strong but my voice was only a caw. The guard only growled and grabbed my wrists and pulled me of the bank.

I yelled in pain as he dragged me through the hallways and to General Li.

"There you are peasant, so did Akito change your mind." The General's voice was an arrogant as always.

"Answer me, peasant." But I kept my eyes on the floor. I was a bit dizzy and concentrating on one spot helped me to keep myself from falling.

Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my cheek and when I looked up I saw the guard raise his hand again, ready to slap me again.

"I said before, I don't betray my friends." The next slap hit me hard and I fell unconscious again.

The next time I woke up I was in chains again and Akito stood in front of me and everything started over.

Later in the evening I lied on my bank again, I wasn't chained but that wasn't necessary. I was so badly hurt that I would be able to move the next weeks.

Memories of my family and friends came into my mind, me and Sokka at the South Pole or Aang trying to waterbend.

I couldn't help, tears began to fall down my face. Suddenly there was a hand covering my mouth.

My eyes widened as I saw a figure with a blue mask leaning over me.

**That's the first chapter. Sorry if there are some spelling or grammar mistakes I wrote it around midnight. I really hope you liked it and I want review (critic, suggestions for next chapters and of course you can tell me what you liked or whatever goes through your mind :D)**

**More reviews means sooner updates so**

**press this button**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	2. My Rescuer

**Here's the second chapter, I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**The Masked Rescuer And The Anuish**

Chapter 2: My Rescuer

My eyes widened as I saw a figure with a blue mask leaning over me. I panicked and tried to struggle out of my captors grip but the pain in my back made me give up quickly. "Shh, or they will hear us." I heard him whisper.

I wanted to scream. What was he going to do to me? "Don't worry, I'm not going hurt you." His voice sounded caring and worried. Somehow I trusted him and stopped struggling.

Slowly he let go off my mouth. "What do you want?" But he turned back and walked to the other side of the room. Soon he came back with a lare black bag. "I'm here to help you." He said and pulled out some bandages and healing herbs. "I'm going to take care of your back first, so that you can lay down. And here's some bread and water."

The stranger handed me some bread and a waterskin. I put the ate the bread slowly and drank some of the water. With the rest I tried some bending but it didn't work. "The gave you herbs to prevent you from bending, I'm sorry. Now please sit up."

I failed trying to get up myself so he helped me up. He worked on my back for an enternity and everytime something touched it I flinched and everytime he would apologize. "Why are you helping me?" I asked after he finished. "You don't deserve this and I'm going to get you out but I need a plan first…"

"What do you mean "You don't deserve this"? Do you know me?" I asked confused but he put a hand on my collar and pressed me lightly to the bank. "You should get some sleep."

"Please, stay here with me." I begged. Did I really just beg? What is wrong with me I can't just lie here and beg a stranger to stay with me. The blue masked man chuckled and took a flick of my hair and placed it behind my ear. "Sure, but I'm going to wake you in the morning to remove your bandages, we don't want to leave marks." He lifted my head carefuly, sat on the bank and placed my head in his lap. To my own surprise I found sleep this night.

I woke way to early. "Sorry, but I have to remove the bandages now and get away." I nodded, he lifted me a bit and removed the bandages. "I'm coming back this night, I promise." The Blue Spirit whispered then he stood there for a while, unsure what to do, before hugging me and vanishing somewhere in the back of room.

I wondered how he got in and out of my cell, all I knew was that he managed to appear in the dark corner of my cell. After all that I tried to get some sleep but it was impossible with my wounds and … with the missing warmth beside me. The door opened and my guard dragged me out of the room.

At some point it became a sick daily routine, I was brought to Akito at day and in the evening the Blue Spirit would come and take care of my wounds. I didn't struggle anymore during the torture sessions, that saved me punishments and I could get at least some sleep at night.

I knew my masked rescuer did everything to help me but it wasn't enough I got worse with everyday and one day I just whished an end to all of it.

Then, I don't know when exacly I guess about two weeks later, I was brought to General Li. And again it were the same questions: Where is the Avatar? Where is he going to be next? What is his greatest weakness?

As I wasn't answering he took my face in his hand, discusted I grimaced. "TELL ME NOW!" The General yelled at me. I didn't do anything but spat in his face which caused him to hit me hard across the face.

But now he seemed to understand that my daily tortue wouldn't make me betray my friends. General Li grinned and winked a guard to come. Then whispered something in the guards ear whereupon both laughed.

I didn't like that laugh and I didn't like it either that I was dragged into a different room than the one for my usual torture sessions. This room had huge oven, like the one for blacksmiths, and there was a iron chair with chains in the middle.

"Too bad I can't be here later, I would really like to see that." The guard whispered in my ear while chaining me down to the chair. Next Akito opened the door and smiled at me. "So let's get started, I have new requests from the General."

That monster walked over to a black box next to the oven and grabbed something in the box with a pair of piers. "Do you know what this is?" He asked me more polite than he had ever before. "This is a crystal of light, very rare, it's from the sun itself (A/N: I know it's not possible, it's just fiction). If you heat it up it will be a hundred times brighter then normal daylight in the Fire Nation."

I tried to think hard. What would he use it for? And then I remembered it, the story of an old blind woman. In ancient times, shortly after the war had begun Sozin used crystals of light to blind people or just threatening them with it, so they spat out all secrets and betrayed their friends.

My eyes widened and I began to panik and tried to move but it was impossible. Akito smirked, he realized that I knew what they were used for. He put on glasses made out of wood with a small slot and began to heat the crystal in the oven.

Then he came back with tha bright glowing crystal and held it in front of my face. I closed my and turned my face away. But it was useless, with his free hand he force my head around and his fingernails drug into my skin so that I had to open my eyes.

**Okay ready, don't worry I think I'll soon end the suffering and captivity. I hope you liked it and please review, I love reading reviews (which author doesn't?)**


	3. Blinded

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! Since I finally have summer holidays I'll try update as often as possible (hopefully everyday) but I'm gone for a week on wednesday and don't know if I have Internet (I'm not going to survive this if not)**

**Well have fun**

Chapter 3: Blinded

They brought me back to my cell after Akito was finished, there I waited for the Blue Spirit to come. I didn't do anything, I just sat on my back and stared into nothing. I began to realize that the Firenation had found another way to ruin my life.

Some hours later I suddenly heard a noise besides me, I hoped it was the masked man but since I wasn't quite sure I whispered. "Who's there?" A warm hand caressed my cheek and he whispered in my ear. "Shh, you don't want the guards to hear us and I have good news for you." – "Really?" I tried to sound hopeful but I guess I couldn't hide the bitter tone in my voice. "Really, I'll get you out of here tomorrow."

He waited a moment before adding. "I'm so sorry, I know what they did to you, and I heard the guards outside talk about it." After I realized what he meant I felt tears stream down my face. Next thing I knew, I was in a warm but soft embrace. I didn't care that he was a total stranger to me or what my dearest brother would say if he would see me, I just cuddled closer to him.

The Blue spirit smelled like fire, smoke and jasmine; and somehow it was familiar, his voice had been familiar too, but I just couldn't remember wherefrom. "Do I know you?" I asked still leaning against his shoulder. His body stiffened and his grip became harder as he said. "I don't think so."

I decided to drop the subject and just go on with something more important. "How do you plan to get me out of here?" – "It's pretty easy; I'm going to distract the soldiers, then come back get you and vanish as fast as possible and then get you to your brother and friends."

"You know them?" I was totally confused but the fact that he knew them had to mean that I knew him too. "Of course, who doesn't know the Avatar and his friends?" After talking about them I had a lump in my throat. "Do they know what happened in here?"

"Oh please, if they knew your brother, as stubborn as he is, would have already stormed this Firenation camp and the Avatar probably would have gone into Avatar state." He chuckled lightly, obviously this thought amused him. "That would so be Sokka." (A/N: Seriously, can you imagine Sokka running into a Firenation camp swinging his boomerang and yelling "Where is my sister?" I would have loved to see that in the series)

The Blue Spirit laughed lightly until he got serious. "They'll find out either way." I sighed and knew he was right. "Let's hope we are as far away from civilization as possible. The people wouldn't want to see Aang in Avatar state."

"I would rather hope that you get out of it without any harm." – "Aang would never hurt me." I protested. "Wait you said: I hope that **you** get out of it without any harm. You not we! You are not staying with us?" I knew that I really sounded desperate but I couldn't think about living without him. I these five weeks, he had done more for me than any other person ever had.

"No, I'm not going to stay with you." He said, and was it just my imagination or did he really sound sad? "But why? I want you to stay." I wouldn't give up that easily. "Katara believe me, I shouldn't stay with you and the others wouldn't want me to stay."

Suddenly there were some noises outside the door. "Katara, I have to go. I'm sorry, I'll see you tomorrow."

Then he was gone and I already missed the warm and the feeling of safety. I heard a guard enter the cell and place a cup of water in my hands. "Here, some water." It wasn't the same guard as usual. "I don't want poisoned water." I said and was about to throw the cup into his direction when something stopped me.

He held my hands down and answered. "It is not poisoned, I exchanged the poisoned water against clean on my way here." I raised an eyebrow. "Why should I believe you?"

"There's no reason why you could trust me, you only have my word. But you can die of thirst, if you would rather like that." I grimaced, the Blue Spirit hadn't brought water with him today and I needed some, so I raised the glass to my lips. Unfortunately I almost missed my mouth, but again a pair of hands stopped me and guided it to my mouth so that I could drink.

Then the guard walked away but before reaching the door he turned around. "Not every Firenation inhabitant likes how it is run, you don't deserve all of this." Okay? What was going on with this guy, he really was strange, maybe drunk?

"What took you so long, Daisuke? This is just waterscum from the south." It was another guard talking to him. "She's still a human. Think about your daughter or sister would you want them to be tortured and blinded." And then Daisuke walked away.

If I would tell the Gaang: Today I actually met a nice Firenation soldier, who thinks people have feelings and should not be treated like enemies!

_Sokka: Yeah sure, and I see a giant mushroom right over there, my mushy giant friend. (A/N: I loved that scene)_

_Aang: Everyone has a good side, even some Firenation soldiers._

_Toph: Are you completely nuts?_

My thoughts got to the Blue Spirit and how he touched my cheek and his warm embrace. And then it hit me, I falling for a total stranger. And it was wrong, he wouldn't stay with me, he probably didn't even care about me. But still he had sneaked into my cell every night to take care of my wounds.

**Like always: review!**


	4. Finally Free

**Okay, to be honest, that was not meant to be an entry for Zutara Week 2011; for a long time in my mind but if you can take this story for whatever you want.**

**Oh and I just got to know that I won't have Internet for a week! Stupid hotels! But I'll be back on 3****rd**** or 4****th**** august and I'll update a long chapter then.**

Chapter 4: Finally Free

The next day I woke up, because of some screaming outside my door. "Come on, we have to go." Someone whispered beside my ear, of course it was the Blue Spirit. He dragged me from the bank and I was about to fall to the floor when he caught me. "I don't think that I can run." He didn't hesitate for a moment and pulled me on his back.

I don't know how long we ran, well he ran, but after a few minutes he let me to the ground. We were somewhere in a forest, happy to finally feel something different from the stone cell or the bank, so I buried my hands into the forest ground. "I need some rest. Soon we are going be on a meadow, there we will meet your friends." I smiled, I was so glad to see Aang, Toph and even Sokka.

Yes, I even missed my idiotic brother. But what would they say if they found out about … everything that happened. "Come on." The Blue Spirit said and helped me on his back. "I think it's okay if you help me find the way, I want to walk myself."

"Okay have it your way." He let me down and took my hand in his. Tentatively I took some steps, it was fine, and I was just a bit unused to walk. "What did you distract the soldiers?" I felt his hand flinch a bit. "A fire, it could have been from everyone there."

"Katara!" I heard three voices shout at the same time and then I was in a tight hug from my brother. I flinched, he pressed on the wounds on my back. Although the Blue Spirit had taken care of them, the wounds weren't completely healed. Then Aang hugged me and Toph just slapped my shoulder. "Welcome back, Sugar Queen. I'm so glad that you are here, Sokka and Aang are horrible cooks."

I laughed, poor Toph. I once had to eat some of the meal Sokka made when I got ill. It was horrible! "Katara? Why are you holding hand with the Blue Spirit (A/N: Aang doesn't know who the Blue Spirit is! Sorry forgot to add that)?" I certainly blushed and thought about an answer. "I turned my ankle while running through the forest." Spirits, I hated to lie but I couldn't tell them the truth.

"Katara, why are you lying?" Toph! Of course she could tell I was lying. "Ohm …" I didn't know what to say. "Katara, what's going on? Every time someone speaks to you, you don't look into our eyes." "Ohm …" I still couldn't say a sentence. "I think we should go now, before the Firenation arrives here." It was of course the Blue Spirit, my rescuer.

"Keep yourself out of this, we haven't even seen your face." Sokka was getting angry and Aang, typical the good monk, tried to calm him down. "I think he's right, we should get away from here. We're getting some visitors." Toph demanded.

"There they are!" The Firenation! My friends began to move, most likely in fighting stance. "Katara come with me, you are not ready to fight." The Blue Spirit whispered into my ear and dragged me to the right. We ran, well I was more drawn, through the forest. Soon we stopped and listened if somebody had followed us. But there were no signs of footsteps but something else caught my attention. "Do you hear that too?" I asked him. "What?" – "Water! There must be a river or a creek."

I walked as fast as possible in the direction and the Blue Spirit followed me close by. Then finally I stood to my ankles in the water. My element waked my body and I closed my eyes, I just wanted to enjoy the feeling. Then I tried a bending move, it was an easy one, but nothing happened. I tried again and again and could feel myself panic. "It doesn't work! It doesn't work!" I yelled and tried to do another bending move.

It didn't work and I fell to my knees and began to cry, about everything about the Firenation, about my lost bending, about being blind and hurt. Then I found myself in a tight hug with the Blue Spirit. "Shh. Everything is going to be fine. The herb will probably fade in a few days and then everything's going to be okay again." My sadness was gone and I was getting angry.

"Everything is going to be fine? You already promised me this and now look at me, I'm a blind, ugly girl who lost her bending." I pointed at my face, I knew that there was a scar too. The whole time my only hope had been my healing and it was gone too. "No man is ever going to want me."

That kept him quite for a few seconds. "That is rubbish, you're the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. You're always full of hope and care about everyone and no matter what the Firenation did to you, they can't take that away from you."

"You say that as if you know me." I knew it was wrong to get angry at him, I had absolutely no reason for that but I couldn't help myself. "And everything you just said was because you wanted to calm me down, but I'm not falling for that. I'm …" But a finger on my lips stopped me from talking. "I meant everything I just said."

And then he kissed me, it was so different than the kiss I had shared with Aang. His breath was hot and it ended way to fast. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He stumbled, stood up and helped me out of the creek.

Between us was a very very unpleasant silence. Why did he say that it was a mistake? He had kissed me right? Was it just out of pity? Thousands of questions ran through my mind. Suddenly I heard him scream. "Katara, down." Next I lay on the floor with him beside me and a fire ball landed next to me. "There they are!"

The Firenation had found us!

**Okay, normally I really hate that "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you!" thing, but it just seemed to fit in since Zuko thinks that she deserves better than him.**

**And like I said before, I'm very sorry that I won't be able to update for a week now because I'm gone on vacation.**

**Please review!**


	5. Family Stories

**I'm at home again! And I have some new chapters so I'll update every day (I have to work on the others)**

Chapter 5: Family Stories

„Katara watch out!" The Blue Spirit yelled. I didn't know what to do, so I just stayed on the ground. I hate it if I can't do anything. Since I couldn't see anything I tried to concentrate on my other senses. The smell of burned flesh almost made me throw up and I heard a lot of screaming, fortunately it didn't come from the Blue Spirit.

Then everything was over, no noised not heat, nothing. "Katara, are you alright?" For the spirits sake, it was the Blue Spirit. I just nodded and let him help me up. "Let's go back to Aang, Sokka and Toph." I said and began to pull him in the direction, I expected my friends.

"Katara, it belonged to our plan that if the Firenation would come after us, Aang would fly away with the others. The world can't risk the Avatar to be captured." – "And what are we going to do now? It'll probably take us weeks to find him again." I became frustrated. Why couldn't everything just be like a month ago? Aang, Sokka, Toph and I just travelling around the world and maybe after some time meet the Blue Spirit.

"Don't worry Katara, we'll catch up to them at Chao Li pass. I'm sure!" And again he accomplished to calm me down. "It'll take us two days, I guess."

So we started to take our long trip. I still felt a bit uncomfortable about our kiss, but it seemed like he didn't want to talk about it either. At some point I realized that I kissed a totally stranger, I didn't know a thing about him.

"It's so quiet here." He whispered. "Okay, why don't you tell me about yourself a bit?" I asked him, he stopped walking for second as if the question came out of nowhere, and I mean he must have expected something like this. "I don't like to talk about myself."

We began to walk again. "I'll talk about my … family and things like this, if you tell me about yours." – "Fine, but you start."

"I don't have a real family, like you would say. My family doesn't care for me and I don't care about them. We more like hate each other. The only person who loved me was my mother, but one day she came to me and said that I always should remember who I am. The next day she was gone, I think my father killed her. Now I have my uncle, he was more father to me than my biological father ever was, but he vanished two months ago. That's why I tried to find the Avatar, I thought he could help me. But on my way I passed a Firenation camp and they were talking about you being captured and I just had to help you."

"I'm sorry. I lost my mother, too." I whispered quietly, I never had talked to anybody about it. "What? How did that happen? I mean you don't have to talk about it if you don't like to." – "It's alright, I think it's time to talk to someone about it. … I don't know if you've ever seen the Northern Watertribe, most likely not, my tribe looked the same way once upon a time, but now it only a gathering of huts and igloos. It was a normal day, my father and his men were coming from a hunting trip, Sokka and I had a snowball fight and my mother was busy in our house. It was snowing like always and then something changed. The snowflakes got black and from old times we knew what that meant: a Firenation attack. Of course our men tried everything to defend us and my father told me to go to my mother. And when I got there, there was already a Firenation soldier in our house. He was asking my mother for information about the last waterbender of our tribe. And my mother told me to go and said to him that we didn't have a waterbender. But he knew she was lying and threatened to kill me if she wouldn't tell him. So she told him that it was her and **that** was lie. However she was ready to be taken prisoner like they had with the other benders. I still remember his voice telling her that they wouldn't take prisoners this day. Then suddenly there were a lot of flames (A/N: I know it's not exactly that way, but this is my fiction) and I ran outside to my dad and told him what happened. We ran back to our house but the soldier was gone and so was my mother.

Over two years our tribe discussed about what to do and then my father and the other men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Firenation. Leaving only me and Sokka to look over what was left from our tribe, some huts, old people and children, many of them orphans."

"I'm so sorry, Katara." I whipped away the tears on my face and laughed without any humor. "You say that as if it was your fault. Believe me I'm sorry about my mother dying too and my father leaving, but it made me grow up fast and I know what responsibility means now."

We kept quiet for a while to think about each other's stories but I wasn't done talking with him. "Why do you wear a mask when you came to me?" This was something I was really curious about and after some stumbling he managed to say. "I have an awful scar in my face." It sounded like the truth but I thought there was more behind it. "Do you think I would care about that or judge you?" – "Believe me sooner or later you'll judge me, at the latest when you see me."

He was being serious, he thought I was so prejudiced that I would care if he didn't look good. "You really think I would think of you worse because you have a scar or whatever? Hello? I'm blind, I would never care less about how you look."

"That's not what I meant. But I'm right, just believe me." – "Spirits, you're as stubborn as a certain prince of the Firenation!" (:D) That must have hit him hard because he didn't say a word for the rest of the day.

In the evening he made a fire and we sat next to each other leaning against a tree. "I'm very sorry. I shouldn't have compared you to that spoiled selfish prince. But you are overreacting, by not talking to me the whole day." (:D)

"Katara, you don't have to apologize. It's alright." With the feeling that everything was fine between us I got very sleepy and began to drift into sleep.

I woke up happily, I hadn't slept this good for weeks. So I cuddled closer to the farm fabric next to me. Abruptly I opened my eyes and let my hand travel to my waist, there I felt a muscled arm, then hands, they were rough. The Blue Spirit was obviously not awake yet, therefore I thought if it would be a good idea to "touch" his face lightly, I was curious how he looked.

I was very careful, I didn't want to wake him. I mean how could I explain him the situation if he did woke. He really had a scar, the skin there was a bit rougher than normal, but nothing I couldn't heal with good water; if I could heal again. He had long, well for a man, hair. (A/N: He looks like in the third book, I hated that pony tail in first one!)

"Are you ready?" His voice was like a punch, I withdrew my hand immediately. "I … I … I don't know how to explain that." I admitted but he just chuckled. "You wanted to know how I look. It's alright, now come on, we are going to meet your friends today."

"Do you know if there's some water before. I want to try healing my eyes one more time." – "I think we can manage to get you some water." It took us only a few minutes before we reached a river and there I stood in front of the water. With an easy bending move I tried to get some of the water out of the river.

And it really worked. "Spirits, it's working, watch, it's working." Slowly I guided the water to my eyes and felt the water cooling on my eyes like it always did during healing. Although I felt much better I kept my eyes closed.

"Katara? Did it work?" The Blue Spirit asked and I opened my eyes …

**I love cliffies! But I already finished next chapter. Please review!**


	6. Demasked

**Okay, I think the title of this chapter explains pretty good what'll happen.**

Chapter 6: Demasked

„I can see again!" I almost yelled and ran towards the Blue Spirit (A/N: Yes he's still wearing the mask) and hugged him tightly. Delayed he returned the hug, then I realized what I was doing and blushed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be that … emotional." The Blue Spirit laughed. "Are kidding me? If I had been blind and got my sight back I would dance around all night."

"Katara? You've been blind?" I turned around and saw my brother standing at the edge of the forest. All the years I've known Sokka, he never looked that shocked. "Sokka everything's alright now, and I really don't want to talk about it." We stared at each other for some time until my brother finally said "It's good to have you back, sis."

We got onto Appa who had landed only a few meters (or feet whatever) away, there Toph and Aang waited for me. "Are you coming with us?" Aang asked the Blue Spirit. "I'm not sure if that's a good idea." He answered stepping from one foot to another. "I don't think that's a good idea either." Sokka said glaring at him. "We haven't even seen his face."

"SOKKA! He saved my life. If he doesn't want to show us his face he doesn't have to. And he will stay with us. Right?" At the last word I turned to the masked man. He nodded and got onto Appa too, sitting down next to me.

"So what happened to you there, Sugar Queen?" Toph asked me smiling. "Did you get to beat up some Firenation ass before being captured?" The Blue Spirit whispered in my ear. "Sugar Queen?" – "Toph's nickname for me." I explained also whispering.

"If you two are done with your lovey-dovey stuff, could you answer my question and begin with some dinner." – "WHAT?" Sokka and Aang both shouted. "Calm down, Toph was only making fun out of me. And Toph we are flying on Appa, how should I make dinner? And to the Firenation, they tried to get information from me, by shouting and threatening, but it didn't work so they tried this blinding thing." I tried to sound as if it hadn't been that bad, but in fact my back still hurt. I was only waiting for the right time to heal it.

We landed somewhere in the Earth Kingdom and built our camp. Since we only had two tents the boys had to share it (Toph sleeps like always in an earth tent). Sokka wasn't very happy about it the whole day he kept complaining that he didn't want to share his tent with a total stranger. The Blue Spirit had watched my brother amused, I admit it was quiet entertaining to watch an angry Sokka. At some point my brother called my rescuer a paranoid weirdo with serious problems.

Now I was getting angry, how did he dare? That man, whoever he was had saved my life! I was about to yell at Sokka when I heard the Blue Spirit laughing. "Would you rather have me share a tent with your sister?" Sokka's and my mouth dropped at the same time, luckily Aang and Toph weren't here. Toph would make me never forget that moment and I knew that Aang had a tiny crush on me. "You know I would totally be fine with it, but I thought you wouldn't like that idea." For the first time in my life I saw my elder brother speechless, the Blue Spirit laughed again and walked away.

For the rest of the evening everything was quiet, no arguing anymore! For dinner I made some of my traditional Watertribe dish and everyone was in a good mood, even Sokka. After everyone had finished Aang announced. "Guys, we have to make a plan how we go on now." Everyone nodded, we had absolutely no plan how to beat the Firelord. "I think we should stick to the old one." Sokka demanded. "What was the old one?"

"Well, newbie, it's pretty easy. Aang masters all elements, goes to Ozai and kicks his ass." Totally Sokka, he sounded as proud as if he had made that plan. "Right Snoozles, we just have a problem. We don't have a firebender to teach him!"

"Maybe we can find Jong Jong!" That was definitely a good plan. "But he could be on the other side of the earth or captured."

"What about Zuko?" I asked into the circle. "He hasn't been chasing us lately and maybe he would help us." Everyone looked at me as if I was crazy. "Only because he isn't chasing us anymore doesn't mean that he has changed." Aang didn't seem to be convinced and that meant I already had lost it. "Sure Sugar Queen, we just walk over to him and say: Hey do you want to join us, we are going to beat up your father and you could teach the Avatar Firebending that would really help us." Toph was back at mocking me, really great. "Before we welcome this wannabe-prince in our group the hell freezes over." Sokka added sarcastically.

I felt the Blue Spirit's body tense next to me but it was so short I only thought it was my imagination. "I think you all should go to bed now." I said in my best motherly voice and slowly everyone headed to their tent or built it with a small earthbending move. I collected all the dirty plates and made my way to the huge tub with water to wash them. "Is it always that way? You do all the work here?" I turned around to see the Blue Spirit. "It's okay, I used to do it at home too. But if you want to help me get yourself over here and help me wash."

I was only kidding but he really came and helped me. "When you talked about Zuko at dinner and about him joining the group, were you serious? Would you really forgive him everything that he has done?" Surprised I looked at him then nodded. "Yes, I was serious. I know you must think that I'm weird and should hate him for everything that he has done but I think he is just a bit confused and needs someone to bring him on his way. He has this stupid thought that it's his destiny to capture Aang to get his honor back, but that rubbish. Nobody can take your honor from you only yourself, and it's not Ozai's to decide someone's destiny not even his son's. People decide over their destiny themselves." During my speech I had looked at him and now turned back to the dirty plates. Suddenly I felt warm hands on my shoulder, the Blue Spirit turned me towards him and lifted his mask.

"Zuko?" I stared at him, he had longer hair and no ponytail anymore but it was still Zuko, the Prince of the Firenation. "Katara, I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you the truth from the beginning, but I thought you would hate me and not trust me." His voice was calm and soft, not the yelling of orders I was used to from Zuko. "I hope you stand to your word but if that changes something between us I could understand." I was still speechless, but what I just got to know explained a lot of things like his warmth. A firebender usually had a higher temperature than others and that he didn't want to stay with us in first place and …

"I think I should give you some time to think about that." He said and began to walk away. "Zuko, wait!" He turned around and looked at me. "I'm so happy, I finally get to see your face and I'm glad that you found the right way. And of course that doesn't change anything." I could see him smile, it looked so weird and I realized that I had never seen him smile. Then he walked over and kissed me straight on the lips. He began to deepen the kiss but I pulled away. "Sokka could walk in any minute, I think we should delay this to later." I said panting for air, and he laughed and pulled me into a tight hug.

"ZUKO!" We both looked to the door where a fuming Sokka stood with a look of total shock on his face.

**Finally I got to write this chapter, I thought about so many ways Zuko could be demasked; should Sokka just pull it off? Should he use firebending to protect Katara and then be forced by the gang to damask? Or should he somehow say something only Zuko could know?**

**But then I thought it should be sweeter since the last chapters have been so dark. Well I hope you liked it that way, please review!**


	7. Unexpected Reunion

**I don't know if you will like this chapter but I hope so, please enjoy! Oh and Sokka just saw them hugging not kissing, that will come up in a later chapter :D**

Chapter 7: Unexpected Reunion

Within seconds the rest of the group stood in the kitchen, they obviously hadn't been asleep. "Zuko?" Toph and Aang were as surprised as Sokka was. "Get away from my baby sister." Sokka said pretty calm but his eyes showed pure fury. Now I realized that I was still in Zuko's arms and my face turned dark red. Zuko and I let go off each other at the same time.

"First you come here, of all the people it is you Zuko, the crown prince of the Firenation; then you are not even telling about your identity and now you even dare touch my sister." With every word Sokka came towards us pointing with his finger on Zuko. "Sokka, it's not what you think." – "Shut up, firebender."

Zuko rolled his eyes and lifted his hand in defend. "I'm here to help you." – "Oh please, nobody is going to believe you that." Sokka was coming closer to us with any second but suddenly his feet were buried deep within the ground. "Calm down, Snoozles. He's telling the truth, and I'm the living lie-detector here, right?"

"Maybe we shout discuss together if he can stay." Aang demanded, but I wouldn't give Sokka the chance to convince the others. "There's nothing to discuss. Zuko stays with us. I mean he saved my life more than once and you're acting like he's going to kill you in your sleep."

"I think Katara is right, he should stay." Toph said smiling at me, in that moment I realized that she had become a good friend of mine. I bet she knew about Zuko and me but Toph still kept quiet. "Katara might be right Sokka, this could be my only chance to learn firebending." Aang was convinced and that meant Sokka was outvoted. "We should all go to sleep."

I woke up early in the morning and prepared breakfast. "We need to stop at the next market, we are out of food." I announced and Sokka looked at me as if I just announced the end of the world. "I think we are near the Western Airtemple, we could stay there for a while and I think on our way we pass a small town." Everyone thought it was a good idea to have a bed and warm food, so we started our journey to the Western Airtemple.

On Appa's back I finally got time to talk with Zuko. "I can't believe you were so helpless on your way to the North Pole, I thought it was just some trick to confuse me." We laughed, it was nice to talk about old times. But I also noticed the glares I got from Sokka and Toph. Well Sokka looked like he about to kill something or someone and Toph grinned at me knowingly.

Soon we landed near a town, Zuko and I went to the market while the others stayed with Appa. We were waiting in line at the vegetable booth when I heard someone say my name. "Katara?" I turned around to see Jet. "Jet!" I hugged him tight, and I had thought that he was death. "Katara, over there we can get some … Jet?" Jet let go off me and watched at Zuko. "Lee?" (A/N: I don't know when exactly my story takes place but well that Jet got arrested because of Zuko being firebender and these things and Katara thought that he was dead) Now I was confused and asked Zuko. "Lee? What does that mean Zuko?" – "Ahm, it's a very long story." Zuko began and I looked at him waiting for this specific story. "Well Jet thought I was a firebender but the Earth Kingdom soldiers thought he was crazy and arrested him."

"Yes, that's the truth. Katara you should stay away from him, I'm death sure that he is a firebender!" Jet said nodding to every of Zuko's words. "Jet calm down, I know he is a firebender; he's Aang's teacher." I think Jet wanted to add something about evil Firenation but stopped himself.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" – "We are on our way to the Western Airtemple but we had to stop before to get some food. Sokka is already starving." Jet laughed and said it was typical for my brother.

Soon we decided that he should come with us although Zuko didn't look happy about that. Everyone in the Gaang was surprised to see Jet but also happy. Aang invited him to come with us to the Western Airtemple and Jet happily accepted.

At the Western Airtemple everyone took a room and I was unpacking my things when I heard someone knock on my door. "Come in!" The door opened and Zuko entered. I smiled at him but he didn't smile back; in fact he looked very serious even for Zuko. "What happened?"

He hesitated and bit his lip before finally asking. "Is Jet your boyfriend?" My jaw dropped and I blushed a bit. "No." I said going back to unpacking my things. I used to have a crush but I would tell Zuko. "Why are you jealous?" I asked him mockingly but he crossed his arms. "No, I'm not jealous, why should I be?"

"Zuko, I don't like Jet that way, he's just a good friend and I wouldn't kiss him like I do with you. Pinky promise!" He rolled his eyes, and there was the old Zuko. "Really? Pinky promise? Are we ten?" I tried to elbow him but he caught my arm and held it on my back. "Did you just try to elbow me?" He asked acting shocked. "No, prince Zuko. I would never dare!" I answered sarcastically and he let go off me. "I have to go back unpacking." He said and turned to the door. "Zuko?" He turned around at the door. "You are jealous!" He grimaced and closed the door.

After dinner I walked up to the lake above the temple and practiced waterbending when I heard a noise behind me. "Who's there? Come out?" I yelled, I had had too many attacks from the Firenation lately to be calm now. "Don't worry Katara. It's only me." Jet walked from behind a bush and smiled at me. "I'm sorry that I frightened you. I was just watching you bend." Jet apologized still smiling.

He began to study my body and I realized I was only in my bending clothes, so I turned around to get my normal clothes back on when I heard Jet gasp. "Katara, who did that to you?" Damn, I fast bended some water on my back and felt the healing warmth. "It was that Firebender right?" Jet looked furious, I had to do something. "What? Zuko would never do anything like that to me?" Suddenly Jet face softened, he came near me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Katara, I'm so sorry. I should have been there to protect you." – "Jet, you …" But I didn't get any further because he kissed me. First it was soft and gentle and I was too shocked to react but when I realized what I was doing I put my hand on his shoulder to push him away. However I was not able to get away from Jet because his hands were on my wrist and kept me close to him.

"Katara." It was a monotone voice and when Jet finally let go off me I turned to see Zuko looking at me with a hurt look on his face.

**I kind of liked Jet in the series and was sad when he died, I thought he would make a great jealous ex-crush of Katara, and somehow this scene came up to my mind. Please review!**


	8. Tears

**I know this chapter is really short but I just** **didn't know what I could write else. Well please enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Tears

„Zuko, it's not what you think." His eyes wandered over me and Jet and his face hardened. Now I realized what he was seeing. Jet still had his hands on my waist and I had mine on his shoulders. Spirits, how did I manage to get into this situation? "What do you want here?" Jet asked in a disdainful voice. "Katara didn't come back, so I went here to check upon her. Obviously she already has someone who takes care of her." Zuko's voice was bitter and he turned around to walk into the woods.

I struggled free from Jet's tight grip and ran after Zuko. It wasn't very hard to find him, he was attacking a tree, well more what was left of it. His firebending had burned it to the ground but still he was throwing fire balls at it. "Zuko" I whispered but he pretended not to hear me and just stood there looking at the rest of the tree. "Zuko" I saw him flinch but he just kept starring in the other way.

I walked towards him and touched his shoulder, he turned around. "What?" He yelled at me, he had never yelled at me not even when he was chasing us. In his eyes you could literally see the rage, the pain and the chagrin and I couldn't say a word. "What? Aren't you going to tell me how much you are in love with Jet? I can't believe I was so stupid to trust you!"

I could only stand there and stare at Zuko while he yelled at me. "You even promised me that there's nothing between you and Jet, spirits Katara you broke a promise. I mean sure I knew from the beginning that I didn't deserve you but really did you have to hurt me like this? But what was I thinking, people who are close to me always do why should you be any different?"

"Zuko, please. I didn't kiss him." Zuko narrowed his eyes. "Oh please, I saw you two. Do yourself a favor and stop lying to yourself and others." – "I don't lie, I didn't kiss him back." Zuko didn't believe me it was obvious.

"Just go Katara! Please go away, I have to think." Zuko practically begged and I couldn't take it any longer and walked away to my room. There I fell on my bed and began to cry. And I really have no idea how long I was laying with my face into the pillow but in the evening I heard a knock on the door. "Let me alone."

"Katara?" It was Zuko, I sat up and looked at him. I didn't dare to look in the mirror at the wall. I bet I had awful red puffy eyes. "Katara, I'm sorry. I should have believed you." I looked at him, he was serious. "What made you change your mind?" – "I talked with Jet and he was being so stupid that I thought that you would never love him. I really should have believed you in the first place. Can you forgive me?"

While talking he sat down next to me on the edge of my bed. First I was really furious, he had called me a liar but the situation he had found me was confusing. "There's nothing to forgive." I kissed him and buried my hands in his hair. He returned the kiss with equal passion and I fell on my back and he sat over me.

But our little make-out-session was interrupted by someone opening the door. "What the hell is going on here?" Jet stood in the door, looking at us shocked. Then he ran towards us and pulled Zuko off of me and threw to the other end of the room. Jet ran to him and began to punch him in the face. Zuko was so startled that he didn't defend himself first. But then somehow managed to flip them over so that he was over Jet and hold his hands down.

"Get off of me Firenation." Zuko looked helpless to me, he didn't know what to do and neither did I. Jet was too angry and would attack him again if Zuko let go off him, but if not Jet would get even more angrier.

"Don't dare look at her!" Jet yelled at him and struggled free again and stood in front of me. "Don't worry Katara, he's never going to hurt you again." It was unbelievable, Jet tried to protect me. "Jet, he wasn't hurting me!" Jet turned around and looked at me confused. "But I saw him … And he …" And slowly even Jet seemed to realize that it was not what he had thought. "Spirits, you can't be serious. He's Firenation! I mean out of every girl who could do whatever you're doing with him, it is you? He killed our families."

"Jet, it wasn't him who killed them." – "He's their crown prince. I never thought I would say that to you but you're such a traitor."

Then Jet stormed out of the room and left me alone. "Zuko could please leave." – "What? You do not believe what he says right." Zuko asked shocked. "No, I just need to think and as I know Jet Sokka will be here in the next five minutes and you shouldn't be here than." Zuko kissed me goodbye and left the room.

**Well I hope you liked the chapter, this is what I thought would happen if Jet found out. Please review!**


	9. Nightmare

**I hope you'll like this chapter, I didn't want this story to be just about Zutara, I thought it should have some kind of storyline and since the masked rescuer part is over now I will continue with the NiJisi.**

Chapter 9: Nightmare

I had been wrong, Jet hadn't told my brother about me and Zuko. But Jet ignored me most of the time and when he didn't he just gave me a hurt look. "Okay, what's up with you guys, you act like someone died." Aang asked us.

"Someone here should die." Jet mumbled more to himself, but still everyone heard it. "Jet you have to get over with Zuko joining us. I don't like him either but he saved Katara!" I was startled that Sokka was defending Zuko and Jet looked as if he wanted to add something but kept his mouth shut.

I dreamed weird stuff this night:

_I wandered through a dry and hot desert. My feet were bare and I only wore a white skirt and a midriff-baring top. I was so tied but I needed water, so I walked farer into the desert until I saw a big mountain at the horizon._

_In hope of water I walked there and found some cave. I had the feeling of being followed and turned around a couple of times but there was nobody. Suddenly there was a loud noise and big rocks fell from the certain. I was able to block them for a while but then one hit me at the head and everything went black._

_I woke up in another black cave and tried to move but I couldn't then I realized that I was chained. In panic I tried to get free but it was helpless. "Let me out of here!" I screamed but no answer._

_Then out of nowhere a pair of silver eyes appeared in front of me. They didn't look human they were bigger and their color was changing as if it couldn't decide if it rather be white, silver, blue or gray._

"_Let me free, please let me free." I whispered still focused on the eyes. "What are you doing here?" The voice yelled, it seemed strange as if it only was in my head. "I don't know how I got here!" – "And you shouldn't be here!"_

_Then a blast of bright fire hit me._

I woke up panting, spirits, this dream had been so real. I felt tears coming up. What was wrong with me? I hadn't been such crybaby before! I knew that I wouldn't find more sleep in here, so I got up and walked outside to get some air. But it wasn't better, behind every dark corner I expected something to attack me. So I went inside again but where.

My feet brought me by themselves to Zuko's room. I knocked but when I heard nothing I just entered. "Zuko!" I whispered and found him sleeping in his bed. I went towards him and shook him a bit. "Zuko!" Next thing I didn't see coming, before even opening his eyes, his hands snapped my wrist and turned them so that I was lying on the ground. "Katara?" He let go off me. "Katara, I'm so sorry! It was an instinct and … What are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare and I didn't know what to do." He looked worried and surprised at the same time. "You came to me for protection?" – "Of course you protected me so often in the last weeks." He smiled and helped me up onto the bed. "Maybe it's getting better if you tell what you dreamed about." I nodded and lied down onto the pillow, he covered me with the blanket and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, I was in a desert and I was dying of thirst, then I went to a big mountain with caves and something, I think a rock, hit me and I fell unconscious. When I woke up I saw big eyes and someone asked me why I was here and that I shouldn't be here and then fire hit me and I woke up again. Of course I tried to escape but I was chained." I touched my wrist with the other hand and looked down. "Spirits!" My wrists were bruised as if they had been in chains for some hours.

Zuko was as shocked as I was and told me to stay overnight so he could help me wake if I had a nightmare again. I agreed and cuddled into the blankets, Zuko laid next to me but above the blankets. I looked at him and laughed. "You don't have to freeze over the blankets, I trust you but no funny business."

He obliged and soon I fell asleep with the knowledge that there was someone to protect me.

**I know it's really really short but it's to understand the rest of the story. Still I hope you liked it and I promise the next chapter will be entertaining. **


	10. Rage

**Kiren : Well I thought the same thing about their luck when I wrote this chapter.**

**everyone: Thank you for reviewing so much, love you guys!**

**Please enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Rage

I woke up with warm arms around my waist, smiling I cuddled closer to the other body. "Good morning" Zuko whispered into my ear and kissed my neck. "Good morning" – "Did you sleep well?" Zuko asked worried. "I slept wonderful. Thank you that I could stay here." I turned around in his arms and kissed him.

The kisses became more powerful and I realized that he that he wasn't wearing a shirt when he pressed me down on the bed. "I love you Katara!" Zuko whispered into my ear. "I love you too!" I whispered back and kissed him still smiling.

Suddenly the door opened. "Firebender, Katara isn't in her bed, have you seen her? What the hell is going on here?" We turned towards the door, my dear brother stood there, looking at us in total shock.

"Sokka" I whispered looking at my brother. He just kept starring at us quiet, but it wasn't a good silence it was the silence before the storm. "Get off my sister!" He yelled and Zuko immediately sat back on the bed letting me sat up. The eyes of my brother grew as his anger did but he kept staring from me to Zuko and back. Then I realized what he must be seeing, his sister only in her underclothes and a shirtless Firenation prince on top of me. I looked at Zuko, the blanket was around his waist and didn't show my brother that he was still wearing pants.

Zuko must have realized it too because he said "Sokka, it's not what you think!" But there was nothing to stop my brother now, he ran towards Zuko to beat him up, but both of us jumped out of the bed before Sokka could reach us. "How dare you touch my sister?" Sokka yelled at Zuko and ran towards him but Zuko made hold my brother's hands away from him. Zuko had always been good at hand-to-hand combat.

"I'm going to kill you, I knew you were bad, I knew you had something in mind when you came here. Of course it wasn't to help Aang. But to rape my baby sister, that's really low even for you!" – "Sokka, do you really think I would rape your sister while the Avatar, an earthbender and you are here?" Zuko asked still trying to hold my brother off of him.

"You're Firenation. You don't care who is around? Isn't that how you're raised? But you are even worse than the other people. Didn't you mother teach you any decency? Obviously not and from your father we can't expect much."

Now Sokka had gone too far, using Zuko's mother in this context was so wrong. Of course Sokka didn't know about his mother's story but that didn't matter. "How dare you put my mother into this, you didn't even know her!" I could see Zuko getting angrier every second and could almost feel him raise his body temperature. Suddenly my brother screamed and Zuko let go off him. Sokka was rubbing his wrists which were red. "See he burned me, what are you going to do when he burns you?" Zuko stepped between me and my brother. "I would never hurt your sister! And you put my mother into this." Sokka had regained and lunged for Zuko again.

I had never seen my brother that angry. "Sokka." I said that I wanted him to listen to me, even if it was for the first time in his life. "Get some clothes on and wait outside." My brother turned to me with a hurt look.

"SOKKA!" I yelled and finally I got his attention. "Zuko did not rape me! Sokka, I love him!" My brother looked at me as if I had gone crazy. "Spirits, he brainwashed you." I looked at him sad, why couldn't he accept the fact that I loved Zuko. "He didn't brainwash me, Sokka. I really love him!" I ran to Zuko, who had let my brother go, and took his hand.

Sokka sat down on the bed and looked to the floor. "I can't believe you're serious. Dad is going to kill me for letting that happen." He ran a hand through his hair. "I was supposed to protect you from any kind of danger and that included boys! I mean with Aang I was fine because he wouldn't do anything serious with you but him! He's Firenation, he would just take the first chance to bed you."

It was more like he had been talking to himself but no he was going way too far. "What? You say he was just waiting to bed me, is like a subtle way of calling me a slut!" Sokka stared at me before yelling back. "It's not what I meant but okay how long do you know each other?"

"What's going on here?" Aang and Toph stood in the door looking at us. I walked next to Sokka and hissed into his ear. "Don't tell Aang, he probably goes into Avatar State!" Sokka nodded with grim look and whispered to Zuko. "I'll deal with you later." Then he just walked off. "Why are you here Katara? And in you bending clothes?" Aang asked me confused. "Sokka was looking for you earlier."

"Um yeah, I woke up earlier and walked here to ask Zuko if he wanted to go training." I lied and tried to hide the signs of lies. "Why were you looking for Zuko? I would have loved to train with you!" Aang said with a huge grin on his face. "Firebenders rise with the sun, right? I thought you would be asleep and I need a challenge like a firebender for sparring." Aang raised an eyebrow. "Not that you aren't a challenge, it's just I hadn't the chance of training with a firebender!"

Spirits, I was a horrible liar but Aang didn't seem to notice, he just shrugged and went outside. But Toph still stood in the door smirking at us. "That was close, hm?" And then she walked off.

**I hope you liked the chapter and go on reading and reviewing!**


	11. Why Didn't You Tell Me

**I'm so sorry that I didn't write earlier but I have some reasons like a writer's block, work (yes I work in my summer holidays because I get so few pocket money), learning for my entrance exam for the exchange program …**

**Still I hope you enjoy this chapter:**

Chapter 11: Why didn't you tell me?

Three weeks had passed by now and everything had gotten better. Zuko was teaching Aang, Sokka and Jet weren't happy with Zuko and mine relationship but they kept it for themselves and Toph was just Toph; always messing around with the whole group, especially with Zuko and me

Everything seemed perfect but I still had the nightmares, it was always the same scenery and always that creature kept yelling at me what I was doing here and I never knew the answer. And he always tried to burn me.

But I had the worst nightmare last night:

_DREAM_

_Again I wandered through a dry and hot desert. My feet were bare and I only wore a white skirt and a midriff-baring top. I was so tied but I needed water, so I walked farer into the desert until I saw a big mountain at the horizon._

_Although I knew that there was this monster hiding in the cave I couldn't help but walk there, still hoping to find some water. And again I had the feeling of being followed and turned around a couple of times but there was nobody or nothing. Suddenly I heard a loud noise and big rocks fell from the certain. This time I was prepared and jumped out of the way, unfortunately I tripped over something and fell backwards. I must have hit my head nasty because when I woke up my head hurt like hell._

_And of course I was back in the familiar, well familiar to me, cave and again I tried to move but I couldn't because I was chained. Although I knew there was no chance of escaping I panicked struggled but it was helpless. "Why are you doing this to me? Can't I just sleep?" I screamed but no answer._

_Then out of nowhere a very familiar pair of silver eyes appeared in front of me. Every time when I was here I became scared._

"_Let me free, please let me free." I whispered still focused on the eyes. "What are you doing here?" The voice yelled; it seemed as if it only was in my head. "I told you before I don't know how I got here!" – "And you shouldn't be here!"_

"_You keep telling me that I shouldn't be here but still somehow I always end up chained." I shouted back and realized something new the chains around my wrists weren't as close as they usually were. Maybe there was a chance for me to get free and run away from here, but I had to keep that creature, whatever it was, distracted._

"_My name is Katara." I know I'm very creative but I couldn't think of anything else, maybe if he got to know me better he would leave me alone or at least stop hurting me. "I'm from the Southern Watertribe, I'm their last waterbender."_

_The creature growled. "Especially a waterbender shouldn't be here!" He hissed and said the word waterbender like it was an evil curse. I decided to go on with my life. "I'm a friend of the Avatar." No response, I took that as a good sign._

"_When I was six my mother died and my father is somewhere in war." – "Why are you telling me this?" He growled again, I was getting angry and stubborn and I swore myself that this time I would get away from him. "I thought if you chain me here every single night that you should know some things about me."_

_Finally I managed to free one of my hands out of the chain, it hurt really badly but I tried to get the other hand free too. "What game are you playing with me, waterbender?" I tried to smile. "Why don't you join this game and tell me about yourself?"_

_He laughed, not the happy-laugh way, more the you're-kidding way with an evil undercurrent. "How could I play your little game if I don't know the rules?" I smirked at him, my hands were almost free. "Since this is my dream, I can tell you: There are no rules!"_

"_Really?" He asked amused, I grabbed a stone behind my back. __You'll__soon__be__laughing__on__the__other__side__of__your__face.__ I thought and threw the stone into the direction of the eyes. A loud howl of pain told me that it hadn't missed its goal. I stood up and headed towards the direction of the cave where I could see a small light._

_It was farer than I thought but the distance wouldn't have mattered either because after ten feet I was stopped by sharp claws grasping my wrists. I yelled out in pain and felt warm blood flowing down from my hands._

_Then a blast of bright fire hit me._

_DREAM END_

I sat up in my bed still breathing hard and looked down at my wrists. They were still bleeding and it weren't just a few drops. I ran to my bathroom (**A/N: Yes, she has her own bathroom, I wish I had one for myself too ;) **fast and wrapped a towel around my wounds to stop the bleeding.

After the incident with Sokka and Jet in Zuko's bedroom I had tried to heal the bruises from my other dream but it hadn't worked and it didn't work with these wounds either. After the bleeding had stopped, I got up and searched in my things for bandages and found some, I had bought them a while ago in case my healing didn't work.

Carefully I wrapped them around my arms, fixed them and pulled some clothes on, long-sleeved to hide the bandages. Then I sat down on the cold floor and began to cry. Why did this have to happen to me? I didn't notice someone knock on the door but suddenly I was pulled into a tight hug.

"Spirits, Katara I was so worried about you?" Zuko whispered into my hair. "Why? Is it that late? Are the others waiting for breakfast?" Zuko chuckled lightly. "No, it's sunrise. But we were appointed half an hour ago!"

"I'm so sorry Zuko! I didn't mean to ditch you!" Zuko hugged me even tighter. "You can't be serious. I find you here crying on the floor and you are worried that you missed our date." I snuggled closer to his warmth and he stroked my hair. "You are having nightmares again?" I nodded and he kissed my forehead. "How long?"

"It never stopped." I whispered, he pulled away from me, took my chin in his hand and turned my face towards. "Why didn't you tell me?" – "I didn't want to worry you." He looked at me sad and disappointed? "Why don't we go outside and have some fun?" I suggested and he began to smile again and stood up.

"What do you want to do? I don't think sparring is a good idea, you just had mental breakdown, and you should take some rest!" I grimaced. "I don't want to sit around, let's go into the woods behind the temple."

When I tried to stand up, I struggled a bit; I must have lost a lot of blood but I wouldn't want to give my firebender another reason to lock me into my room so I acted as if nothing had happened. Luckily he hadn't seen me struggle so we walked towards the woods, to take a long walk.

**Please keep reading and review!**

**I really hope the next chapter will be up till the weekend I already have some ideas! :D**

**Oh, and I'm open for ideas, critic and what else you want to tell me!**


	12. Insane

**Again I'm sorry I haven't updated for so long but I didn't have much time and I needed some ideas. I hope the next chapter will be up soon. If you have any good ideas just tell me!**

**Chapter 12: Insane**

During our little walk Zuko kept shooting me worried looks. "I'm fine! Don't look at me this way!" I had stopped and sat down on a rock to rest a little. "I have every right to look worried. You just had a breakdown and you have nightmare which hurt you physically!" Zuko looked at my wrists and held up a hand to pull my sleeves aside.

"No!" I yelled and jumped up. "I … uhm it's not that bad, see?" I pulled the sleeves a bit up, not enough to the bandages but a few bruises. "Katara, we need to do something against this." I nodded and pulled the sleeves back. "I know. But what can we do?"

He was silent and I knew that he had no idea on how to help me. After some minutes of an awkward silence I stood up and was about to go back to the temple. "Katara?" I turned around to see Zuko standing only a few feet away from me with a serious face. "I know you are keeping something from me and it's alright. If you don't want to tell me than you don't have to but I know that it is something you shouldn't keep to yourself. So please, please to talk with somebody; Toph, Sokka, Aang and hell even Jet would be okay."

I just left him standing there and went to the temple to make breakfast. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should talk with somebody, but everyone here would think I got insane and was cutting myself or something like that.

Maybe I was getting insane? I could be sleepwalking or just a wild dreamer? "Katara are you alright? You've been cutting the same piece of bread for three minutes. "Oh, I was just lost in my thoughts." I smiled at Aang.

"I was just asking. You look a bit pale today, are you ill?" – "I had a nightmare, that's all. If I get more sleep tonight everything will be better." He smiled and helped me bring the meal to the rest of the gang. "So how is firebending training with Zuko?" I asked and Sokka being Sokka of course had to crack a joke. "Let me guess … it was hot!" He laughed so hard that he fell backwards. I just rolled my eyes and saw my firebender chuckling.

"It was fine. Zuko is a good teacher but not cozy softy." I smiled and couldn't get the image of cuddling with him out of my head. Well until Zuko suddenly demanded rather serious. "We have to plan on how to go ahead. My father won't just sit around and wait for the Avatar."

"We could travel to the Firenation and hide there under the people." I suggested and everybody stared at me as if I was insane and who knows, maybe I am. "Are you crazy? We can't just dance around the Firenation's palace!" – "But that's the point Sokka. Where will the Fire Lord expect us at least? Right in front of him! I don't say that we should live in the Firenation's capital."

"Katara has a point. I think I know a nice small town where we could live." Zuko demanded and everyone agreed more or less. We packed our things and I went to the bathroom to exchange my bandage before travelling.

With my knife I cut them off, the wound had opened again and was bleeding heavy. I cursed and as I heard the door open I turned to see Zuko. A few seconds he only stood there and watched me in total shock and disbelief, then faster than I ever saw him move he stood next to me and plucked the knife out of my hand.

In his eyes I saw that he was coming to wrong conclusions. "Zuko, it's not what you think." He grabbed a towel and put it on the wounds. "What the hell were you thinking? Katara, please don't ever do that again!"

"Would you listen to me for a second? I didn't do that to myself, it was the nightmare!" I gritted through my teeth. "Katara, this is serious! You are hurting yourself."

"I'm not! You believed me with the bruises why not with these." He said nothing and it hit me; he had never believed it were the nightmares, he probably had thought I had a wild sleep. "Go! If you don't believe me, fine! But then go away!" – "No Katara, I'm not leaving you alone and you not leaving this room now."

"You can't lock me in here. This is why I didn't tell you, I knew you would get overprotective. Please Zuko, I need your help to deal with these nightmares, please believe I'm not insane."

He stared at me for a long time and then finally answered. "Okay, I believe you. Next night I'll stay with you and watch what's really going on." I hugged him tightly and whispered a quiet thank you. "Come on, the others are already waiting for you."

On Appa we headed towards the Firenation, but in the evening we all needed some rest. Of course it would have been stupid to sleep at our new camp without any guard. So Zuko and I took over the first shift.

After a couple of minutes we heard some snoring from the rest of the gang. Zuko then sat down next to me and put an arm around me. Smiling I snuggled closer to him and stared into the rest of the fire. "What will we do after this?"

He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?" – "I mean if all of this is over, the war. You'll be Fire Lord and I'm going back to the Water Tribes. What is going to happen with "us"?"

"I'm not sure, but we'll find a way." He sounded so convinced of this that I didn't ask any more questions. I leaned towards his face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Zuko smiled into the kiss and pulled me closer. Somehow I land on the ground with Zuko on top of me. We made out until we heard a voice from the woods.

"Get off her, now!"

**Did you like it? I wrote it late in the evening so if there are some mistakes, please excuse me. Oh and please cross your fingers for me; I'm having a very important exam tomorrow. :S**

**Review!**


	13. Another Unexpected Reunion

**Chapter 13: Another Unexpected Reunion**

We froze and I cursed myself. Zuko and I had been supposed to be guarding the camp, not make out.

"Get of off her, or you won't see tomorrow." This voice, it seemed so familiar. Zuko finally had managed to get up, so I did the same and stared into the direction of the voice. In the shine of a torch I could see a very familiar face.

"Dad!" I yelled surprised but happy, ran towards him and hugged my long lost father tightly. "Katara, I missed you so much!"

Then behind my father I could see some other faces; all water tribe men. "It's nice to see you Bato!" He smiled at me and nodded. How long had I waited to see these faces? And I never expected to them again.

I had totally forgotten about Zuko until I heard him pant in pain. As I turned around I almost couldn't see two tribe's men pull his hands behind his back because it was too dark. "Don't worry he won't hurt or touch you anymore." My father said and stroked my hair then turned to Zuko. His torch has been burned out, but still I could see the hard look on his face.

"Who do you think you are?" My father gritted through his teeth. Zuko straightened up, he wasn't going to just stand there and let everything happen. Suddenly the rest of our fire let up; Zuko had used firebending.

Everyone took a few steps backwards and away from Zuko. Obviously nobody had expected someone like the crown prince of the Firenation. But since he just used firebending and the new light showed his scar.

"This is unbelievable! Your nation is unbelievable! First you attacking our tribes and kill my men and now what? Now you are to rape our women, not even women more girls? And not just any girl, no it has to be my daughter?" My father now yelled and Zuko looked a bit frightened.

But just yelling didn't seem to please him enough, because a few seconds later my father punched him in the face. When he raised his hand for another strike he Zuko built up a fire wall.

"Stop! Please stop!" I finally was able to talk again. As fast as I could I walked past my father to Zuko. "Katara, don't! He's dangerous."

I took Zuko's hand and smiled at him. "Dad, Zuko was not going to rape me, we just kissed a bit. We're together and I love him."

A long silence ensued while everyone tried to get away from my father and me, just to avoid our gazes. My father looked from me to Zuko and from him to our entangled hands and back to me. His face hit absolutely no emotions.

Then suddenly he turned around and walked into the forests. I had frightened his reaction to my relationship with Zuko since the beginning but I never expected something like this. "What? I just tell you I'm in love and you turn around and walk away?" I yelled/asked him.

Faster than I could have said "water tribe" he turned around with an angry face. "Then what do you expect me to say? Tell me, Katara, because I don't know."

He walked back to me and Zuko and came dangerously close to us. "Maybe I could say "Oh that's great Katara, I'm so happy for you!" or what about "don't worry, just because you're sleeping with the fire nation prince, it doesn't make you to a traitor or a whore"" His voice had been a frightening mixture of black humor, anger and disgust.

I felt like my father just slapped me and I felt tears come up. "Katara, do you have any idea what people will think about you, they'll look down at you; no matter if you are in the Firenation or in any other country. This is against everything we taught you. Have you forgotten about your mother?"

"How dare you put mother into this? This is Zuko! Not Ozai! He's nothing like his father." I yelled at him and was about to go ahead when we heard three people step into the round. "What's going on here? We heard a lot of yelling." Aang said, still looking tired.

"Dad?" Sokka said sleepy and walked over to give him a quick hug. "I guess we need more tents and more woods." Aang said smiling and Toph gave him a friendly nudge on his shoulder. "And I think we both should go and get some fire wood."

Aang smiled at me. "You don't want to come with us, I guess." – "No, we have something to discuss." My father stepped in.

Despite Bato, my father, Zuko, Sokka, and me everyone helped preparing for a new camp. "So the Avatar, does he know about you." I was about to answer when Sokka interrupted. "No, we thought it would be better if he would get to know after the war is over, it would only distract him."

My father nodded as if understanding that a heard-broken Avatar wasn't a good idea. Then he seemed to understand something. "You knew about this?" This time it was Sokka to be yelled at.

"Dad, believe me. I am absolutely against this but yelling won't help, she's too stubborn and as much as I hate to say that but he really means much to Katara and he saved her life." – "Please, Sokka not you too."

Now my father finally seemed to realize that he couldn't do anything against us. "If you hurt her or touch her in any way, I will kill you limb by limb. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, Sir! And I really do love your daughter." Zuko said and smiled at me.

**You didn't expect that, right? So do you like it?**

**Please review!**


	14. Decision

**Sorry again I didn't add this chapter for so long and I know it's not one of my best, please don't be too harsh on spelling and grammar mistakes. **

**One of my reviewers told me that he didn't like it if Katara and Zuko get along very well, I think so too. But if I just have them fighting it would be bad, still here's a chapter for you …**

Chapter 14: Decision!

The next morning we travelled through the forest to look for a bigger place to hide, since our group had doubled during this night. Zuko seemed to avoid me all day, maybe he didn't want to push his luck with my father, I don't know.

Toph was walking besides me when suddenly she stopped. "Wait!" She touched the ground slightly with her hand, I still admired her ability of sensing everything around. "There's someone following us. They are coming from the North."

Everyone stared at her in disbelief. "What the hell are you waiting for? Run!" Nobody dare question the order of the twelve year old girl. We headed to the opposite direction but soon we heard footsteps behind us. And it were a lot.

Our flight came to a sudden an end when we reached a high cliff. Of course Aang and I could have waterbended but it would have cost us too much strength and our chasers would have found us later but weaker.

So everyone turned around, weapons drawn, ready to fight. Then they came out of the forest; at least twenty Firenation soldiers and as their head: Azula!

Of course it only could be Zuko's psycho sister to follow us now. "Hello, Zuzu!" Azula smiled slyly at her older brother. "Go away, Azula."

"Sorry, running away or begging for forgiveness was always your part. And I'm not going to change anything about it today." Zuko's eyes went from angry to furious but still he tried to stay as calm as possible. "Well dearest brother I'm not here to have a little a chit-chat with you although I enjoy them very much. Father told me to tell you that you still can come back, get your honor and your throne back."

"Enough of talking." Toph threw a large rock at the nearest soldier. Then everyone went into action, the fight was harsh and the sides were almost equal. My boyfriend, I'm still not used to call him like this, was fighting Azula.

Then something strange happened Azula pulled him aside and whispered something in his ear. Zuko froze, stared at his sister and … let his guard down? What was going on here?

Azula smirked and turned towards Aang, sending a huge fireball at him. Luckily he was able to dodge it before he could be seriously injured.

Next everything changed, the soldiers seemed to get better and more powerful, we were loosing! And Zuko, he just stood there and looked at the ground. "Aang we have to get out of here." Just then Appa approached and took all of the remaining water tribe soldiers, dad, Toph, Aang and Sokka on his back. I was about to climb on his back too when I saw Zuko still standing on the same spot like 2 minutes ago.

"What are you waiting for? We have to get away." I yelled at him but he just looked to the ground. "Zuko won't come with you, he agreed to come with me back to the Firenation."

WHAT? "And you really thought you could escape on this flying bison?" I turned around to see my friends surrounded by soldiers and two smaller airships.

"I leave you a choice, too." Azula said, now talking to all of us. "You can fight and all of you will die or you can be taken prisoners and maybe you will be let free during the peace treaties." I got in fighting stance but Aang's calm voice interrupted me. "Katara, don't. I don't want any of you get hurt."

And this is how I ended up in a Firenation prison, again! I was separated from the others and brought in my own cell. It was the same procedure like last time; they gave me special herbs to prevent that I would bend water.

I got worse from day to day, I hated rotting a small cell and often walked around like a caged animal or just sat down with my back against the wall.

One day one of my wards came to me and growled with disgust in his voice: "You've got a visitor." A person with a large black coat appeared on the other side of the bars. He put off the hood and it revealed **his** face. Zuko!

I had tried to push every thought of him aside, he had betrayed me and the rest of us. Of course I wasn't really successful in avoiding any thoughts about him but I wouldn't show that to him. So I turned around to stare at the wall instead of him.

"Katara" He whispered and I winced but didn't turn around. "How are you?" Was he serious? 'How are you' that was all he got. My disappointment in him changed in to anger. "I can explain what I did but not here."

I didn't make a move or said anything. "i see and understand that you don't want to talk to me but Katara, we are soon in the Firenation and you will be presented to my father. Please Katara, I beg you do not do anything to make him angry, he is fast with punishments. Don't try to get attention from anyone, nor by purpose nor by accident." He waited for some seconds until he whispered: "I miss you."

That was it. "You miss me? Really?" I screamed and turned around the same time. "I don't even know how you dare coming here and tell me what to do! I would be better with you out of my life or better I should have never met you."

"You have no idea why I did this so stop judging me." He said and began to walk off. "Zuko, people will always judge you by your actions." I screamed behind him before sinking back to the floor.

Zuko obviously had made a decision about his future and I was no part of it.

**I really hope you liked it and I'll keep up writing but please review more; I really need reviews for new ideas and for my self-consciousness. :D**

**If you have any good ideas on how to go on, please tell me. And I promise I'll soon lift the secret about Katara's crazy dreams.**

**I lately began to read Vampire Academy (I know I was "really fast") normally I don't like all this vampire stuff thx twilight but im thinking of doing a fanfic to va after finishing this one ;) (just if you care)**


	15. The Fire Lord And Azula

**Okay, here I am, this time a bit earlier.**

Chapter 15: The Firelord and Azula

The handcuffs around my wrists were tighter than ever. And I was particularly starving, the lack of food had weakened my body so much that I barely could sit straight and my eyes were closing any moment.

But I knew if I closed my eyes now, I would probably never wake up again. My cell was dark, no window no light. Maybe it was better; I really didn't want to see the seedy cell of mine. I had been too long and too often in Firenation cells.

I only felt my surroundings: a cold wet floor, the hard stone wall against my back and something crawl around my feet

I shuddered, what did I do to deserve this?

Suddenly there were noises. "Why is she here? We don't need her." A voice that sounded old and rough said. A younger voice answered. "I'm not sure, I think she could be useful." – "Don't start like this, Lee."

"Why not? There has to be a reason why she's here. Maybe she is the one?" The voices arguing were so familiar to me but I couldn't say wherefrom I knew them. "It cannot be her! She is …" The older voice paused. "She is awake."

Adrenaline shot through my body and I was fully awake within seconds. I moved into the wall as much as possible when I felt a hot breath touching my face. "The only question is what are we going to do with her?"

Something sharp slighted up and down my arm. I shook hardly and pulled at my handcuffs. Just when I felt the sharp metal bury into my skin I saw white light.

"Miss! Miss! Wake up.!" And I woke up only to see a Firenation soldier and of course I screamed and kicked

him in the stomach. "Ahh. Damn it." He cursed and looked at me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I yelled at him. "You were asleep and I heard you screaming, so I came in to see your arms suddenly start to bleed. Therefore I woke you up."

I looked closer at him; he was young about sixteen years old with dark brown hair until his chin, a bit browner taint than usual for Firenation and chocolate brown eyes. (A/N: If you ever saw Ben Barnes, that's what he'd look like and if not GOOGLE HIM)

"I can't believe I'm saying that but thanks." He grinned and pulled out some red fabric and twilled it around my wrist between metal and cut. "You help a Watertribe girl, that's kind of creepy for a Firenation guy." He laughed and looked at me with one eyebrow raised. "You are the one that gets cuts from dreaming and call me creepy."

He had a point and I looked at him. "So what's on now? Torture? Questioning?" His smiled faded and he looked sad. "You are going to meet the Fire Lord."

After my little talk with Zuko, I thought things couldn't get worse but of course universe loved to prove me wrong. Not only that I was trapped in a Firenation prison and my ex-boyfriend had betrayed me, no now I was having the nightmares again and was about to meet the Fire Lord himself.

They brought me through long aisles to a bit gate. Then the door opened and I was shoved in the middle of the big hall. Before me was a wall of fire and behind it one could see the shape of him. The soldiers behind me forced me to the ground.

"Ah, so that's the water tribe princess?" The wall split up and the Fire Lord moved out of the flames. "Your reputation has reached me before yourself." He smiled at me.

"Go to hell and take your family with you." I spat and he just laughed. "Well, well, a feisty one. But you'll be of good use for me." He winked and out of the shadows came some guards with my friends also in cuffs.

"What do you want from me?" And I frightened his answer with every part of my body. "Well for one, I know the Avatar loves you and I will use that, two I want to know everything about the resistance and three you are the last princess of the water tribes and I want a bound between our nations."

"What kind of bound?" I was confused and then Zuko walked in the room. I saw him and slowly I realized what this bound would be. My eyes widened before turning around to the Fire Lord again. "You can't mean … you want him and me to …" I was too shocked to get a full sentence together. "Yes, I want you two to marry." My friends began to move I could see all their angry faces, especially Aang's was murderous.

"Only if hell freezes over." I said and Zuko really looked hurt but the Fire Lord only laughed in his cold evil manner. "I think you don't get how serious this is. Have it either way this marriage and all that belongs to that or I will sent my ships today to both water tribes and will destroy them and kill every person there."

He was serious I could see that. "What do you expect from this 'bound'? I don't want to be the wife of someone who not only doesn't love me but doesn't even care for me and probably has concubines or whatever besides me."

"You would have to give the nation heirs." My jaw almost hit the ground. "But he would not do such a thing that's part of the treaty your father and I worked out." Slowly I turned my head in the direction of my father.

"You took part in this? You sold me off?" I looked at my father, he didn't even look a bit guilty. "Katara, it would have happened with and without my approval. I only made the best out of it."

I couldn't believe it. My own father had betrayed me, my own blood. Everything around me went white and I only could hear Azula and her soldiers, who were around me at that time, screaming.

**That**'**s it for today; I hope you liked it and please please review!**

**More reviews = faster updates**

**:D**


	16. Dragon

**Hey I just checked my last chapter and the last sentence was rubbish there were two pretty awful mistakes:**

**wide white**

**here hear**

**I know really really bad but hey I wrote this in the evening and mistakes can happen, still I have corrected them by now.**

**Sorry for all this confusion not only spelling and grammar but also about the content:**

** XxxMidnightsnowxxX No Zuko did not know his father would want him to marry Katara he was shocked too. But I thought he wouldn't show many emotions while his father's around**

**ArrayePL**** he would not have concubines or affairs besides Katara (I wanted her to keep at least some dignity.)**

**Well here is the next chapter and sorry if the description gets a bit too girly and for any spelling mistakes:**

**Chapter 16: Dragon**

The least I would have expected after standing in the Firelord's hall was "waking up", or however one would call it, in a white palace. Well it wasn't really a palace it was hard to describe.

The room war round and split up into four sections which seemed to come together as one in the middle. The quarter in which I stood was made out of white marble with blue insignia and had some fountains with crystal clear water in its middle. I walked near the one on my left and saw two fish circling each other, a black and a white one. "Tui and La?" Wait, was this Yue? I titled my head confused and saw on the nearest wall the water tribe symbol. Under it the most famous story in the Watertribe was written down in simple images. On how Tui and La met for the first time and immediately fell in love. But the gods didn't appreciate their love but still they met in secrecy. And when the gods found out Tui was banned at the sky and La to the sea. Therefore impossible for them to touch but even out of reach they still attract each other. And when they came to earth in their mortal form they were still unable to touch.

The section to my left was the most beautiful meadow imaginable, one could see flowers in every colour, even the on the wall grew flowers but still you could see the big Earth Kingdom insignia and below it their history of origin. It showed some small stories like the one of Omashu and of Kioshi Island and Ba Sing Se...

The section on my right was filled with white light and mist but still the scriptures on the wall were clear. They showed a monk who gathered many followers. He organized them into a community that fundamentally reshaped religious, social, and political structures. Obviously this represented the Air Nomads.

And the last section was on my opposite and flames were burning in the whole place so I could only see one picture of the Firenation history. It showed five dragons with firebenders on their backs, which were twirling around each other.

Now I went to the midsection and sat laid down and closed my eyes. "You are finally here." I heard a voice say, I remembered it immediately. My eyes flew open and I froze in shock. For the first time in my life I saw who it was that had threatened me in my dreams, who had hurt me in my dreams.

Before me was a large dragon, his scale was silver with some golden points and his eyes, yes I remembered his eyes which were this weird mix of white, silver and gray.

"You! You attacked me over and over during the last weeks." I yelled at him, maybe not my wisest choice to yell at something maybe 10 times bigger than me but he looked peaceful today. "I'm sorry that our first encounters had ended the way they have but I was really surprised to see you."

"Wait! How did you manage to hurt me in my dreams? What am I doing here? Who are you?" Thousands of questions ran through my mind and the dragon before me actually laughed, for the first time. "Little NuJisi, so many questions and so less time..."

"You remember me of someone." I didn't mean to say it out loud but somehow these words just came out of my mouth. "Really? I hope it's an honourable person." In fact he remembered me of old, tea-drinking Iroh, I don't know why but this weird but somehow wise advises seemed to be from the same kind like the General's.

"Like I said we don't have much time but you have to remember I will always protect you." Always protect me? He had a weird way of showing protection, I thought and looked at my arms. There were no signs of the cuts anymore.

"Alright, I'm Katara, what's your name?" – "Jin Long. You are here to help me restore balance. The Firenation interferes now also with the Spirit world that means that both of our worlds are in danger."

"How can I help?" I would do anything to get the world at peace again. "We have to discuss this later, you're waking up."

**So that's it, I first thought to do this only as a flashback but I liked this better, sorry if it's too short. And I'm also sorry if you are even more confused than before, I promise I will explain everything in the next few chapters!**

**Please review!**

**P.S. thanks to all of you who read and reviewed, I'm always happy to read them.**


	17. ADOPTION

UP FOR ADOPTION

I got sick of this story, sorry. So if there's anyone who wants to continue please contact me. Otherwise I just let the story end here.

Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews and lovely readers!

ps : I have started the 17th chapter, you can use it too.


End file.
